


Life Goes On

by Mars_Exe



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shujin Academy (Persona 5)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_Exe/pseuds/Mars_Exe
Summary: A simple highschool au!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Life Goes On

May 12, 9:32 am

Akira hates Akechi’s guts. He had only been going to this school for a month, but he immediately knew he wouldn’t like him. On his first day, he was told by Akechi and his clique that he didn’t belong there. The rumors about why he was sent to the school didn’t help either. Being called a delinquent everyday was not the most enjoyable thing, but he could handle it. 

“Psst, Akira,” Ann Takamaki, one of the only friends Akira had, Whispered to him, “Can you pass me the homework? I had a modelling session last night and was too tired to do it,” 

Akira nodded and grabbed the homework from his bag. Before he could hand it to Ann though, Akechi, who was sitting next to Ann, grabbed it.

“Oops, sorry. I didn’t do the homework either,” Akechi smirked, “Hope you don’t mind me borrowing it!”

Akira frowned, “You’re an asshole,” 

Ms Usami, who was writing a math problem on the board, turned around, “Hey, Kurusu and Akechi, what's going on,” 

Akechi held the paper in the air, “He was trying to pass the homework to Takamaki. I swiped it away so she couldn’t cheat,”

Ann was furious, “You were trying to cheat too!”

“Enough! All three of you, detention after school,”

Akira rolled his eyes and sighed.

_Great ___

__

__Same day, 3:20 PM_ _

__Akira walked into the detention room, he was the first one there so finding a spot wasn’t too hard. Soon after, Ann walked in followed by Ryuji Sakamoto, Akira’s other friend._ _

__“This is bullshit,” Ryuji exclaimed before throwing his bag on the floor and sitting down, “I didn’t even do anything wrong,”_ _

__Akira raised an eyebrow, “What happened?”_ _

__“I was throwing a paper in the trash but accidentally hit a teacher. He told me that I was “being reckless” and gave me detention,”_ _

__“Sounds like a you problem,” Akechi says as he walks into the room. He was followed by the two other people in his clique, who probably didn’t even get detention and are there because Akechi forced them._ _

__First one behind Akechi was a girl, her name was Hifumi Togo. She's a famous shogi player, and she’s incredibly rich. That’s probably why she hangs around Akechi. She doesn’t talk much, but when she does its usually small jabs._ _

__The last person to walk in, the tallest of the three, was Yusuke Kitagawa. He’s the pupil of the famous artist Ichiryusai Madarame. He’s also the president of the art club. He was the nicer of the three, but that wasn’t saying much._ _

__“Ugh why is that dickhead here,” Ryuji groaned as Akechi sits down in the corner of the room._ _

__“It’s not like I want you here either, Sakamoto,” Akechi leaned back in his chair, “I mean, you’re probably gonna punch me like you did our pe coach,”_ _

__“Oh you son of a b-“ Ryuji was cut off by Ms. Kawakami walking into the room._ _

__“Please don’t fight. I don’t want to make my job worse than it already is,”_ _

__Ryuji calmed down and sank back into his chair, Kawakami sighed, “Alright, I honestly don’t care what you do. I have another job to- I mean I have some business to take care of so I’m gonna leave. All I ask is that you stay in here, I don’t need to get fired,” She rushed out of the room after that._ _

__“I wonder what her other job is,” Hifumi spoke up, “Probably something embarrassing, which is why she hides it.”_ _

__“I heard these girls the other day saying that she’s a maid,” Akechi chuckled, “Can you imagine that? Her as a maid,”_ _

__“Would you like me to order her services?” Yusuke looked up from his sketchbook to speak, “We could use it as a blackmail tactic. Maybe get answers for things. Could be useful,”_ _

__Before Akechi could respond, Akira spoke up, “Why would you do something like that? She’s probably already having a hard time if she needs multiple jobs. Why would you give her more stress,”_ _

__“We would be helping her in the long run. We give her money, and she repays us by helping us. Isn’t that what a maid is supposed to do?”_ _

__“Yes but you’d still be blackmailing her. That is a terrible thing to do, and its illegal,”_ _

__Yusuke closed his sketchbook and looked at Akira with an annoyed look._ _

__“Come on, Akira. It’s not worth it,” Ann said, glaring at the three at the back._ _

__Akira nodded and turned back around. This wasn’t the first time nor the last time he has argued with the blue haired boy. Despite being the nicest in the group, he was still an asshole. The two of them do not get along, and Akira hates him more than he hates Akechi._ _

__“Ugh he’s such a creep!” Ann said, “Ever since I denied his modeling request he’s been sneaking pics in the hallway. I’m so grossed out!”_ _

__Yusuke was currently holding his hands out in a way that looked like a camera towards Ann. If Akira wasn’t trying to hold back, he would say something towards the boy. However, Ann’s got that covered._ _

__“Hey! Kitagawa-kun! Stop staring at me. I already told you no, so give up already!” Yusuke put his hands down with a sigh._ _

__Akechi chuckled, “You’re a model, yet you turn down a model request? Hmm guess you don’t take your job super seriously~”_ _

__“That's it!” Ann started taking her earrings out of her ears, “Ryuji! Hold my earrings!”_ _

__"What- Uh- okay-“ Ann forced her earrings before marching up to Akechi._ _

__“Ohh I’m so sca-“_ _

__Akechi was cut off by Ann punching him hard in the face._ _

__“WHAT THE FUCK,” Akechi held his hand to his nose, “MY NOSE IS BLEEDING!”_ _

__Yusuke searches through his bag and pulls out a bandaid, “Will this help?”_ _

__Akechi glared at Yusuke, “DO YOU THINK A BANDAID WILL HELP A NOSEBLEED? GO GET THE NURSE OR SOMETHING!”_ _

__“Right!” Yusuke scrambled out of his chair and ran out of the room._ _

__A few minutes later Yusuke appears back in the room with a nurse following behind him._ _

__“Alright, come on let's get you to my office,” The nurse herds Akechi out of the room._ _

__“Welp, there isn’t any need for us to be here anymore,” Ryuji hands Ann her earrings back and stands up, “You coming with me to the train, Akira?”_ _

__Akira didn’t hear him though, he was too distracted by Yusuke rushing out of the room. Usually, he wouldn't care, however the blue haired boy left his sketchbook in the room._ _

__“Hey, dude. Are you listening?” Akira turns towards Ryuji, “You going to the train or?”_ _

__“Uh… just go I have something to do first,”_ _

__Ryuji shrugged and left the room. Akira picked up Yusuke’s sketchbook and also left the room. He looked around for the artist._ _

__“I swear I’ll get it to you soon,” Akira heard, he looked around the corner and saw Yusuke on the phone, “It shouldn’t be that long. She’s just being dif-“_ _

__There was loud shouting from the phone, “Sensei just give me a cha-“ the shouting on the other line stopped as Yusuke drops his phone on the ground._ _

__Oh god I probably shouldn’t be here Akira turned his heels, but his shoes decided to squeak at that exact time._ _

__“Is someone there?”_ _

___Shit ____ _

____Akira peered around the corner, still holding the sketchbook in his arms._ _ _ _

____“U-um you left your sketchbook in the detention room. I thought you’d want it-“ Akira sputtered out._ _ _ _

____Yusuke rubs his eyes and picks up his phone, “Thanks,”_ _ _ _

____Neither of them moved from their spots, they just stared at each other in awkward silence._ _ _ _

____“Uh.. was that Madarame?” Akira breaks the silence._ _ _ _

____“That’s none of your concern,” Yusuke glared at Akira._ _ _ _

____“Well it seemed pretty serious, are you al-“_ _ _ _

____“Like I said, It’s none of your concern. Thank you for getting my sketchbook, now I must leave,” Yusuke grabbed the book from Akira’s arms and sped off, leaving Akira in the hallway alone._ _ _ _

_____Strange ____ _ _ _


End file.
